


The Broken One, and the One who Needed saving

by talyag



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talyag/pseuds/talyag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3X12 - Ian doesn't leave, but not before Mickey has disappeared. Mandy lets Ian know, who has to go find him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken One, and the One who Needed saving

**Author's Note:**

> First one of this fandom...  
> Not sure if I like this or if I'll continue. I have toyed with it. I love Ian and Mickey, and Mandy and Lip just felt like they tied into this so deeply... Please let me know your thoughts! Just remember although Mickey and Mandy seem very OOC, Mickey is still in shock and depressed thinking Ian has left. Mandy feels the weight of the world on her shoulders I feel like. She can't fix Ian and Mickey, and Lip walked out on her... Just seems like it.

 

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.  
Stay - Rihanna

Mickey Milkovich was not someone to mess with. His Fuck U-Up tattoos spanning his fingers. No one ever got close enough to see the real him. No one spent the time. He was the prodigy son of Terry Milkovich, another lockup waiting to happen. He was feared all over. But right now… Right now he was something no one knew.

He pulled the trigger again, shooting at the wall. He was thankful only one person knew this place. His breath hitched as he thought about who that was.

“Fuckin’ Gallagher.” Mickey sighed and looked around, the snow was fluttering down around outside. It was bitter cold but he felt nothing. His body was numb, he just wished him mind was as well. His mind was overwhelmed with a deep desire to disappear.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He flipped it open to read the text. _Why’d you let me go?_ Mickey didn’t even need to look at the name to know who it was. A single tear rolled down his face as he thought about the answer. Trying to evaluate if there was an answer, let alone a good answer, fundamentally, he knew the answer, he was afraid. He put down his phone and shot off another two shots.

He couldn’t think of a good answer. Somehow ‘I was stupid’, did not feel like an adequate answer. Nor did ‘I didn’t want to’ or ‘Please come back’. No he needed a good answer.

Another shot from a clearly frustrated man. He didn’t hear soft steps as he thought about what has become of him. How he let something so perfect fall apart.

“The truth would be the ideal answer.” A small voice behind him spoke. Mickey didn’t chance a look in his direction, afraid of what he might see. He wondered briefly how long he’d been standing there. How long had he watched him struggle through his emotions, not that he would ever admitted that. “Look at me.” Ian said. Mickey turned on his heel and faced Ian for the first time since he let him down four days ago.

Ian looked over the broken man standing before him. He hadn’t expected to see this. He felt the slight buzz of whatever he took before coming down take over as he started rambling words he thought he would never say.

“I needed you Mickey. I needed to know. I needed the words and to hear it. I needed you to need me.” Ian stated softly, stepping closer to Mickey to run his hand up to his cheek, forcing him to hold eye contact as he spoke. Ian left his hands there, gently caressing Mickey’s cheek.

A shiver ran down the dark haired boys spine as a tear flowed freely down his cheek and Ian wiped it away as he let the words linger in the air. Ian had never spoken these words before, never admitted it. Mickey just waited, knowing he wasn’t done yet, that if Ian was going to talk, it was time to listen.

“You have been my rock for the past three years… It was never your intent I’m sure. Fuck Mick,” Mickey flinched at the harshness of the nickname on Ian’s tongue. “I don’t think I ever planned on you coming back, not once, fuck definitely not twice… Definitely not after you went to juvie the first time or the second…

“Fuck man, you got back after the second stint… Came and found me. Hell Mandy was shocked to hear that you were out of juvie. She had no fucking idea when I mentioned seeing you at school again.” Ian laughed as a faint smile played on Mickey’s lips.

It had been true, Mickey hadn’t told anyone he was getting out, first person he sought out had been Gallagher, not that he thought about why. He liked to say he just was looking for a good fuck, but he supposed now he knew that was not true.

“And yet I still wasn’t fucking sure about what you wanted from me? You’d sent so many mixed fucking signals.” Ian sighed, looking into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey didn’t know what to say. He was at a loss. Shocked at Ian’s confession of what Mickey always thought might be the case.

“We built my training course right upstairs… We were fucking all the time. I somehow knew we were exclusive this time. We were more than just fuck buddies though Mick…” Ian spoke. “You fucking were giving me this look… It was something Mandy told me about, I thought I was mistaken early on, but I know now I wasn’t.” Ian laughed dryly. Mickey’s just grimaced, not used to being read so easily.

“Then fuck, jealousy Mick, I had never pegged you for being jealous until I saw it. So I put out a challenge to you, told you the one reason you thought I wasn’t exclusive with you, the one fucking thing I wanted… A kiss. To fucking hell you did it… All on your own. On your terms. I was happily shocked.” Ian said, breathless at the memory.

“Then I sat on the bus 3 days ago thinking back on the rest of it. On what had happened. About how I felt, and how broken you had been… What scared me was that I needed you still to save me. I needed you to need me, but I needed to hear the words, not just see the actions… Even though I couldn’t say the words myself…” Ian said taking a deep breath and pressing his body to Mickey’s. His other arm on the other man’s hip to keep him close.

“Mandy asked if I knew where you were, and I realized that maybe I wasn’t the only one who needed saving… you’ve been missing for 3 days.” Ian said and closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again.

“I love you Mikhail Milkovich.”

~*~

Mandy took a deep breath, finally knocking on the Gallagher’s door. She kept telling herself she needed to find Ian. He hadn’t answered his phone in over 12hours, a rare occurrence for him. Especially when he knows she is worried about Mickey. It just wasn’t like her best friend. Lip answered the door though.

“Yes?” He asked looking at her confused, still unsure if he should trust her or not.

She shuffled her feet before meeting his waiting eye. Finally she spoke “You seen Ian? I haven’t heard from him.”  She said breathlessly, pulling her sweater tighter. Lip opened the door and let her into the kitchen.

“He left a few hours ago. Said he had to take care of something and bounced.” Lip responded, handing her a drink. He took in her ragged appearance. Her makeup was smeared, her hair was tied back messily. He was a little confused how she could still look gorgeous even as a disaster.

Mandy sighed, “He went looking for Mickey I think.” She said, looking down at the table as to avoid Lip’s gaze. He walked behind her and started massaging her shoulders. It was unlike him, she realized this must be a testament to how stressed she must look.

“He did, and he’ll be fine. Mickey won’t hurt him.” Lip told her softly. She turned to look at him clearly confused.

“How do you…” Lip silenced her question with a soft kiss. When he broke away her eyes shown confused back to him.

“Ian and Mickey are so helplessly lost without each other that they’ll sort out what they have to. As friends, as lovers, it doesn’t matter. The end result is the same. They need each other to function. To fix each other… Ian is my baby brother, and he is far from stupid. Mickey can’t hurt him because he’s the only one who can save him Mands…” Lip said, and emotion in his voice she couldn’t quite place.

She continued to look at him confused. He finally explained, “You know the song _Love the Way You Lie_?” Mandy nods. “In a way, that sums them up. They’re stronger together than they’ll ever be apart.” Lip explained, Mandy just nodded and stared off.

“Mandy…” Lip started, moving to sit next to her, taking her hand. She looked at him, sad eyes.

“Don’t Lip, please. Just be my friend right now.” Mandy said softly. Letting Lip lead her to the couch, and putting on a movie.

“Mickey and Ian need whatever time they need… They’ll come back together, or leave together, but I’m confident that it will be together.” Lip finally stated, kissing her temple softly as they relaxed to watch some nameless movie.

~*~

Mickey’s breath hitched at Ian’s confession. It had been a very long time since someone had called him by his proper name, not since his mom. He had no idea how Ian even know what it was, but he wasn’t entirely surprised. It was just like Ian to fully uanderstand him and everything about him. Somehow that is what scared him more than the words that followed his name. The words that followed his name were the truth, they came so easily and made so amuch sense.

He wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck as Ian moved his hand from Mickey’s face to his other hip and pulled him tightly into a hug.

“I need you too…” Mickey whispered softly.

 


End file.
